Her Best Man
by The Gentlewoman
Summary: Ruby was always there for her. "As long as she smiles" he always told himself. Frantic. Set ten years after Ruby and Sapphire arc.


**So I've been reading some Frantic lately. While searching I've come up with the most clichéd plot I could think of.**

**...**

**So yeah. :T First PokeSpe fic. (Set 10 years after Ruby and Sapphire arc) Let's hope it goes well...**

* * *

It's been ten years. Ten long years. Ruby sat up in his bed. He couldn't sleep a wink tonight. He sighed and looked out his window.

"Well, the sun is rising so I guess I should start getting ready."

As Ruby left his bed he striped off his sleeping clothes which only consisted of a pair of boxers. Ruby opened the top drawer to his dresser to pull out a new pair. His eyes drifted off to the top of his dresser. There sat numerous picture frames. Each one had a picture of him and his best friend/one true love. Ruby looked at each one fondly. Every year he and Sapphire would take a group photo with their Pok'emon in their Secret Base. He then let out a small chuckle as he dug through his drawer. Ruby finally grabbed what he needed and headed to the shower.

_I can't believe it's been this long. But I still can't help feeling empty..._

Just as Ruby left the shower he got a phone call.

"RUBY!"

He had to hold his phone a good foot away from his ear just to protect himself from going deaf. Cautiously he pulled it back to his ear.

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"You don't even take the time to check who's calling?" The voice said in an irritated tone, "It's me, Gold!"

"Oh hey Gold, what's up?"

"Have you seen the time?!"

Ruby looked up at his clock to find the time. His face instantly went pale.

"Oh god I slept in!"

"I knew we shouldn't've gone drinking last night... Ruby? Hello? You still there?!"

At this point Ruby already threw the phone onto his bed and rummaged through his closet.

"Arg! I still need to pick up my tux! I hope I have enough time..."

Ruby glanced at the clock once more and then quickly looked away.

_Sapph is gonna kill me..._

Ruby grabbed the phone once again and quickly said, "Sorry Gold, gotta run! I'll meet ya' there, okay?"

"Wait, wha-" and he quickly hung up.

Ruby got on a normal t-shirt, jeans, and his running shoes. He almost ran out of his apartment until he realized he forgot to put on his hat.

_Can't forget this..._ he thought as he grabbed it.

Ruby ran and ran until he reached the dry cleaners. He then did a full stop and slowly entered the shop.

"Oh hello again sir! Do you have your ticket?"

"Right here." He said as he pulled it out of his wallet.

"Okay I'll get it for you right away."

"Thank you."

After about two minutes or so the man came back.

"This is a nicely made tuxedo. Where did you get it?"

"Oh I made it myself." Ruby said confidently

"Oh I see. Special event then?" He said with a sly smile

"I guess you could say that..." Ruby responded while pulling out some money, "Here you are sir. And thanks."

"No problem sir. And I hope you have a nice day."

Ruby took his tux and swiftly ran back to his apartment. Once there he quickly changed into it. It was a dark charcoal tux with a dark red trim. Ruby looked at himself in the mirror. He decided not to wear his hat for today. Just as he finished fixing all of the small details he got another phone call.

"Oh it's Gold again." Ruby said looking at his phone, "Well, he's most likely going to nag me again. I'd better get going."

Ruby ran outside and jumped into his car. From there he sped along towards his destination.

"Where is he..."

"Don't worry Sapphire, I'm sure he'll get here soon." Crystal reassured

"I hope you're right." Sapphire said with a sigh

Suddenly, the doors to the dressing room burst open.

"Ruby's finally here!" Blue announced with a large grin

"Heh heh... Sorry Sapph, I kind of overslept..."

"No time for apologies! Let's get going then!" Sapphire said while yanking Ruby by his arm.

Ruby tried to hide the slight blush he had but his efforts were fruitless.

"Places people, places!"

Everyone then took their places. Ruby went to the front of the church and took his spot to the right. He then turned his attention to the back along with hundreds of others that came to witness the grand event. The doors opened to reveal Sapphire in her silk white gown. Her hair was styled specially for today. She continued down the aisle until she reached the front. Sapphire looked into Ruby's eyes and his into hers. Sapphire then looked away and looked into the eyes of her soon to be husband.

_If it's to see her smile, I don't mind being the Best Man..._

* * *

**Were you expecting that? No? Well then sorry.**

**:T**

**Anyway, sorry I skipped a lot of customs of an average wedding but I was in bed while writing this and I couldn't really remember how weddings go. Oh well, not like I'll get married anytime soon...**


End file.
